Sexe on the beach
by greemy
Summary: Que se passe t il quand deux filles totalement barjots qui s'emmerdent créent une fic pour passer le temps ? ça donne un pitit OS sympa ... HPDM [fic terminée]
1. chapitre 1

Sexe on the beach.

_Disclamer : Rien de ce que j'écris n'est à moi, tout est àJKR. (et à Nila, pour l'idée.)_

_Epoque : bonne question._

_Nda : mon travail dans cette fic est surtout de l'écriture. ET l'idée de départ n'est pas la mienne._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

2006, lors d'un été caniculaire.

- Harry, tu es enfin sorti de ton interview ? Dit le rouquin qui avait rejoint son ami.

- Ca se voit, non ?

Harry enchaînait conférences et interviews depuis plus de trois semaines. Il était demandé de partout depuis qu'il avait tué lord Voldemort. Hermione et Ron avaient été invité par Harry, logé et nourri au frais du ministère (Nda : le bol).

- Tu as l'air épuisé, continua Hermione, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Oui je crois aussi.

Les trois jeune gens partirent vers leur hôtel en passant par la plage, le sable fin chatouillait les pieds nus des trois Griffondors leur procurant un bien être identique à deux semaines de consommation de _Bio de Danone_. Ils entrèrent dans leurs appartements, Harry prit une douche chaude et relaxante, puis enfila un peignoir et alla s'étendre sur son lit géant. Il ferma ses beaux yeux verts et s'endormi rapidement.

°oOoOo°

Hermione était assise dans son canapé moelleux en cuire rouge, et sirotait une boisson fraîche lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Entrer.

Elle pu juste apercevoir une touffe de cheveux roux avant que Ron saute sur le canapé où elle était assise et la fasse tomber au sol.

- Ouche, RON !

- J'ai eu une idée pour l'anniversaire de Harry.

- Ah oui …

- On pourrai l'amener dans cette boite, le _Mumba_.

- Oui, pourquoi pas

°oOoOo°

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa fatigue avait totalement disparu, il était aussi dynamique qu'une pile électrique. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts émeraudes (Nda : bbbaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeee …). Le jeune homme téléphona à l'accueil et fut mit en ligne avec Ron et Hermione.

- blablabla

- bla blabla

- Alors dans 10 minutes au bar. A tout de suite.

Harry sorti de sa chambre d'hôtel et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur au fond du couloir. Il rentra dans la petite pièce mobile tapissée de moquette jaune pâle, et appuya sur le bouton RC. Le jeune homme entra dans le bar et s'installa sur une chaise haute en cuire marron. Ils commanda un panaché en attendant l'arrivé de ses amis.

Ses deux camarades arrivèrent enfin, Hermione franchi la porte en première, elle était magnifique, vêtu d'une robe légère, blanche et rouge, les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval haute. La jeune fille était suivie de Ron, habillé d'un bermuda kaki et d'un tee-shirt très large. Ils s'installèrent près de Harry et passèrent leur commande.

- Harry on a une surprise pour ton anniversaire.

- Ah oui, dit Harry les yeux brillants de joie.

°oOoOo°

-Aller viens Harry, on va prendre quelque chose à boire, cria Hermione dans le bruit assourdissant de la boite nuit, en tirant le jeune homme par le bras.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le bar où Ron les attendais. Il leur tendit une Smirnov ice (Nda : j'ai aucune idée de comment ça s'écrit, je signale au passage que nos héros sont dans une boite de nuit moldu).

Harry remarqua que le rouquin avait de petites taches rouges en formation sur ses joues mouchetées de tâches de rousseur, sans doute dues à l'alcool. Il avait déjà bu un certain nombre (Nda : on ne précisera pas combien) boissons alcoolisées depuis le début de la soirée.

- Ron tu devrais ralentir ta consommation d'alcool.

- Mais enfin Harry, profite de la vie, t'as 17ans aujourd'hui, dit le roux avant de partir danser.

- Harry, il a raison, répliqua Hermione, puis elle parti rejoindre Ron sur la piste de danse, laissant Harry stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte. « Décidément, Hermione ne tient pas l'alcool, elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant. » pensa Harry, en finissant son verre.

Hermione revint vers lui en courant, toute essoufflée, et l'entraîna danser.

_Un peu plus tard. _

Les trois compères dansaient avec entrain sur toutes sortes de musiques différentes.

- Alors cet anniversaire ? Cria Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

- Super ! Franchement, merci. Bon, moi j'ai super soif, je vais boire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme quitta ses amis et retourna près du bar. Il se reposa une minute, puis appela le serveur qui était à l'autre bout du bar. Le jeune homme blond se retourna, dévoilant des yeux d'acier. Harry eut un choc. Le serveur s'avança vers Harry qui se tordait de rire.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sert ? Demanda le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il parlait à Harry.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Demanda le brun, hilare.

- Je travail, répondit le serpentard grognon. Ca te pose un problème ?

- Non, non, mais quand même le célèbre Draco Malfoy ennemi des moldu qui travail parmi eux et qui ... qui porte un petit tablier, aha ha ahahah °éclat de rire de Harry°

- Oh, c'est bon Potter, ne commence pas à me faire c.

Un homme d'un age avancé surgit alors derrière le comptoir.

- Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas une manière pour parler à un client, hurla le gérant.

- Mais monsieur

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Monsieur, dit le gérant en s'adressant à Harry, je vous prit d'excuser mon employé, il va se faire un plaisir de vous offrir une boisson de votre choix au frais de la maison.

- Merci.

- Et bien sûr il va s'excuser, dit le gérant en regardant Malfoy qui grinçait des dents.

- Je m'excuse, souffla Malfoy alors que le gérant partait.

- Moi aussi je m'excuse, dit Harry à la plus grande surprise de Draco.

_Encore plus tard._

- Désolé Draco, mais je dois partir à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione, à plus tard peut être (Nda : après quelques boisons, Harry et Draco sont … comment dire … sont devenu ami).

Harry se retrouva sur la piste de danse, bousculé par des danseurs inattentifs, cherchant ses deux amis. Il les trouva sur le bord de la piste, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, et de s'étreindre jusqu'à l'étouffement.

- Apparemment je dérange. Dit Harry en s'approchant du couple tout juste formé.

- Oh, Harry ! Dit Hermione en rougissant violemment.

- Non, c'est pas grave, je vous laisse, je serai au bar si vous me cherché.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, et retourna faire la conversation avec Draco.

- Tient ? Déjà de retour ?

- Oui, disons que … Hermione et Ron on une activité plus intéressante que de s'occuper de moi. Répondit il lentement.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Je t'offre un verre ? Demanda le beau blond ultra sexy dans sa chemise de soie noire (Nda : je veux le même à noël) innocemment.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le beau brun dont les yeux brillait Nda : ne vous faites pas d'idée, c'est l'effet de l'alcool et du manque de sommeil).

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent peu de temps après bras dessus bras dessous. Leurs bouches toujours soudées.

- Salut Malfoy, tu nous sert quelques chose ? dit Ron sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_Toujours plus tard._

- _Mesdames, messieurs, il est maintenant 6 heures, notre établisselent va fermer, bonne journée à tous, _dit une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

- Gne gneuf ? Dit Ron d'une voix éteinte (Nda : l'alcool fait des ravages, XD).

Draco saisit le poignet de chacun des trois griffondors, et transplana.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il avait un gant de toilette humide posé sur le front. Il était dans une chambre toute simple, dans la pénombre ambiante Harry pouvait apercevoir une table de chevet surmontée d'une lampe à l'abat jour bleu, il l'alluma. Le jeune homme décida de se lever. Harry pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait non loin de lui. Il parcourut la chambre des yeux, les draps du lit étaient noirs et légers, la moquette vert émeraude. Un porte en bois noir attira sont attention, il était comme hypnotiser, de plus le bruit d'eau parvenant de derrière la porte se stoppa. Il entendit quelques froissements de tissus, puis la poignée de la porte tourna laissant apparaître un blond aussi beau qu'un dieu (Nda : voilà ce que dit Nila : BAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE).

Il posa son regard d'acier sur le beau brun encore endormi.

- Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillé.

- gneu

- Ron et Hermione sont déjà parti, dit le blond sans prêter attention à l'onomatopée qui était sortie de la bouche délicieuse du brun qui était plus que sexy sans tee shirt. Il se mordit la lèvre et réprima un rougissement (plus que facile pour lui).

- … mal à la tête, parvint à articuler Harry.

- Ok, attend moi une minute, dit Draco et sortant de la pièce et maudissant Harry d'être aussi sexy, attirant, beau, sexy, mignon, craquant, beau, attirant, … (Nda : bavvvvvveeee). Draco chercha un verre et y versa une potion violette à l'aspect répugnant, ensuite il remonta dans la chambre et la tendit à Harry.

- Euh … c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda t il plus inquiet par rapport à la substance dans son verre que suspicieux vis-à-vis de Draco.

- Potion anti-gueule de bois.

Harry regarda encore quelques instants son verre, inquiet, puis l'avala d'un trait avec une grimace de dégoût profond.

- Oh faite, on est où ?

- Chez moi, je vis ici avec ma mère depuis que mon père est en prison, le temps que le manoir sois passé au peigne fin.

- Ah ! Et elle est où ta mère ?

- Parti pour un voyage, elle devrait revenir dans un mois. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais m'habiller et voir ce qu'il y a à manger. Tu me rejoins dans la cuisine, c'est la pièce à droite au bout du couloir. Dit Malfoy en prenant quelques habits dans sa commode.

- Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

Draco sorti de la pièce en vitesse, « mmmh, Potter nu sous sa douche, miam, délicieux… quoi ? Qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Je suis entrain de parler de Potter ce … cet bombe humaine ! »

L'eau coulait lentement sur le corps parfait du brun, parcourant sur dos musclé et bronzé. Il sorti de la douche, saisit une serviette blanche plié soigneusement, il se séchât rapidement, et passât la serviette autour de sa taille.

Harry retourna dans la chambre de Draco à la recherche de vêtements. Il ouvrit la commode dans laquelle le jeune serpentard avait fouillé quelques minutes plus tôt et en sorti un pantalon noire, et une chemise de la même coloris. Les habits lui allaient parfaitement, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient la même taille et avait tout deux une carrure musclée grâce aux nombreux entraînements de Quiddtich. Les vêtements étaient imprégnés de l'odeur du beau blond, donnant à Harry l'envi de ne plus jamais les quitter.

Il sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, lorsqu'il entra, Draco eut un mal fou à se retenir sa tête de se frapper contre le mur d'en face tellement Harry était sexy dans cette tenue.

- Je t'ai emprunté des affaires, ça te gêne pas ?

- Non, répondit Draco en se mordant la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. On peut manger des pâtes, et des saucisses, dit le blond pour changer de sujet.

- Parfait.

- Par contre, on doit faire la cuisine à la manière des moldus, dit le jeune homme sur ton de regret, ma mère a jeté un sort, dans le but que j'apprenne « la vie ».

- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, déclara tranquillement Harry.

Le blond se dirigea vers une étagère et en sorti un paquet de spaghettis, puis il se baissa pour prendre une casserole, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le serpentard avait d'admirablement belle fesses. Draco rempli le récipient d'eau et le mit à chauffer sur le gaz. Pendant ce temps Harry avait mit les saucisses dans le micro onde.

- Les couverts sont dans ce tiroir, montra le jeune homme au second.

Les deux jeunes s'affairaient dans la cuisine le temps que leurs pâtes cuisent. Celles-ci s'avérèrent collantes et très salées, elle furent servis dans se petites assiettes blanches.

- Il faudra te contenter de ça, déclara Draco et désignant l'espèce d'amas collant dans l'assiette de Harry.

Le brun attrapât une pâte dans son assiette et la porta à sa bouche.

- C'est pas si mal…

Harry prit un autre spaghetti et joua avec, le faisant se balancer de droite à gauche.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette pâtes ?

Pour toute réponse le blond vit quelques chose voler, et le senti atterrir dans sa chevelure d'ange, il reconnu immédiatement ce qu'était la chose : le spaghetti avec lequel Harry jouait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Harry ! Cria t il hystériquement, enlève moi ça immédiatement.

Une lueur de malice passa dans le regard du griffondor, effrayant un peu le blond. Harry s'avança en balançant légèrement les hanches, lui donnant une allure conquérante. Il contourna le blond tétanisé, posa ses mains sur les épaules contractées de Draco puis se pencha en avant collant son corps à celui du serpentard, qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, le griffondor saisit délicatement le spaghetti entre ses lèvres, et commença à le déguster.

- Harry, dit Draco la voix tremblotante, tu fous quoi ?

Le brun resta quelques instants dans cette position très inconfortable pour Draco qui sentait ses hormones le tourmenter.

- Tu sais, Draco, tu sens très … très bon.

- …

- Aller ! Détend-toi … Moi je meurt de faim, et ces pâtes sont succulents, alors : A table !

- Oui, dit le blond un peu désorienté.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tu vas faire quoi pendant le reste de tes vacances ? Demanda Draco pour rompre le silence pesant.

- Bah … Hormis quelques interviews, je les passe tout seul square grimmaud. Répondit tristement le brun. L'héritier Malfoy n'en demanda pas plus.

- Tu veux finir tes vacances ici ? Comme ça, on sera tous seul à deux. Dit Draco, arrachant un sourire ravi à Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent rapidement de manger et firent la vaisselle tout en parlant Quidditch.

°oOoOo°

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, d'un pas rapide.

- patas citrouilles, lança t il.

La gargouille gigantesque se mit à pivoter laissant apparaître un escalier de pierres. Harry gravit les marches jusqu'à une porte de bois. Il frappa doucement.

- Entre Harry. Dit le directeur, guilleret. Je t'attendais.

- Bonjour professeur. Je viens vous dire que je vais passer le reste de mes vacances chez Draco Malfoy.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, répliqua Dumbledor d'un air disant : « moi je sais plein de truc qui vont arriver, mais pas toi, NA ! », mais je le savais déjà.

- Oh…

Le directeur tendit négligemment la main vers son paquet de bonbons.

- Harry, tu en veux un ? Ce sont des bonbons au citron, légèrement aphrodisiaque. (Nda : il est trop pressé ! ralala)

- Hum, non merci…répondit précipitamment Harry à la mention de l'aphrodisiaque.

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau. Puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison de feu son parrain. Il rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage et transplana jusqu'à l'appartement de Malfoy.

- Ah Harry, tu es déjà de retour ?

- Oui …

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Le beau blond se dirigea vers sa chambre mais au lieu de tourner à droite, il tourna à gauche. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande chambre dont les tons passaient du orange au marron claire et passant par le rouge et le bordeaux. La pièce était sombrement meublée, Un lit double, une table de chevet et un fauteuil moelleux. Harry y déposa son sac, et commença à le défaire, pendant que Draco quittait la pièce. Le brun rangea soigneusement ses habits dans l'armoire qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans le fond de la pièce faiblement éclairée en ce début de soirée. Puis il rejoint le blond dans la cuisine

- Mmmmm ça sent bon par ici.

- Oui, j'ai fait un gâteau pour fêter ton arrivée.

- Merci, c'est super gentil.

Les deux garçons mirent la table et mangèrent les plats surgelés que Malfoy avait préparés. Vint bientôt le dessert, le gâteau ressemblait à une montagne de chocolat d'une gelé blanche à la noix de coco. Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent goulûment un peu de ce cake.

- Il y a comme un arrière goût alcoolisé. Dit Harry plutôt surpris. On m'avait pourtant dit que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool.

- Hein ? Mais c'est totalement faux ! Rétorqua Draco.

- Alors la rumeur selon laquelle tu aurais embrassé Milicent Bullstrod est fausse ? Demanda Harry sur un ton innocent.

- Euh … baragouina Draco en rougissant.

- Alors c'est vrai ! Donc, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- SI ! Et sans doute mieux que toi !

- Tu paris?

- Oui, déclara Draco en se levant, il se dirigea vers une étagère et en sorti deux bouteilles de Firewhisky, et deux verres. On va dans le salon !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assairent sur le canapé de cuire sombre. Draco versa lentement le liquide dans les récipients, et en tendit un à son voisin. Il porta doucement le verre à ses lèvres rose et envoûtante, et versa peu à peu le liquide agressif dans sa bouche.

- Un Poker Potter ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Un strip poker alors ? demanda Draco, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

_Une heure plus tard._

- Je sers !

- Ok. Répondit Draco en regardant le brun distribuer les cartes.

Le blond observa son jeu, fit un échange ou deux puis :

- Fulllllll, hurla t il en exhibant ses as. J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, scandait le blond à moitié ivre uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, enlève ton pantalon !

Harry ôta le vêtement, révélant un boxer gris bien rempli pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

La partie s'arrêta là, sous les soupires déçut de Draco

- S'il te plait Harry, encore une, réclamait il de la malice plein les yeux. S'te plaiiiiiitttttt.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Harry, bien qu'il en mourrai d'envi.

_Encore un peu plus tard._

Deux tâches roses du à l'alcool, juraient sur les jour pâles de Draco Malfoy.

- Ah bah, y a pu de firewhiky, dit il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, je crois avoir gagné ce pari, déclara Harry, à peine touché par les effets de l'alcool.

- Non, pas du tout, dit précipitamment Draco.

- Ok, si tu veux, tu as gagné. Bon, moi je vais prendre une douche et après je vais ma coucher. Tu permets que j'utilise la tienne ?

- Mais je t'en pris fait comme chez toi, répondit Malfoy en tentant un salue théâtrale, mais ne provoquant qu'une perte d'équilibre.

Harry le rattrapa juste avant que le blond ne tombe, l'amena jusque dans sa chambre, et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Draco, c'est une certitude, tu es plus rond qu'un bidon (Nda : vu le niveau de la réflexion, Harry ne doit pas être très en forme non plus).

Le brun aux yeux émeraude entra dans la salle de bain, et se déshabilla, révélant son corps parfait au miroir face à lui. Puis il entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau fraîche coulé sur son dos musclé.

_Au même instant._

Draco resta quelques instants immobiles, ne parvenant plus à se souvenir comment il était arrivé jusqu'à son lit. Il décida de se rafraîchir un peu en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, il rentra doucement dans la pièce que Harry avait oublié de verrouiller. Le blond se rendit compte que la salle de bain était occupée, il décida de voir qui était l'intrus. Il comprit que c'était Harry. Il regarda le jeune hommes quelques instants, ses courbes étaient très agréable sous l'eau ruisselante. Ses fesses remuaient doucement, faisant travailler à une vitesse phénoménale les hormones du blond.

Harry se savonnait avec plaisir les cheveux avec un produit qu'il avait trouvé dans la douche, du nom d'herbale essence. La mousse glissait lentement le long de ses longues jambes.

Draco s'avança vers la douche, d'un pas conquérant. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte transparente de l'immense douche et se glissa à l'intérieur de la petite pièce.

L'eau coulait, coulait, coulait sur le corps de Harry, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut de la présence de Draco dans la salle de bain… dans la douche.

Sa main de posa délicatement sur le fessier de Harry, puis elle glissa le long de ses hanches jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle s'arrêta près de son mamelon ferme.

- mmmm … Harry, murmura Draco.

Harry fit volte face, et dévisagea le blond, interloqué.

- Mais enfin Draco, qu'est qui te prend ? C'est l'alcool, c'est ça ?

- Au contraire, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi lucide, susurra t il à l'oreille de Harry, en se collant au corps nu du griffondor.

Draco saisit furtivement les lèvres de Harry, puis il lui donna un baiser sur le coin de la lèvre, puis derrière l'oreille, ensuite dans le cou. Harry l'écarta de lui.

- Draco tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Oh, oui, souffla le jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais eut autant envi de toi, Harry Potter !

Le sus nommé senti les lèvres du blond entrer en contact avec les siennes, puis une langue chaude partir à la rencontre de celle du brun. Harry répondit au baiser de Malfoy à sa grande stupéfaction. Les mains de Draco glissaient le long du dos de Harry, et caressaient ses fesses généreuses. Le brun frôlait de ses mains musclé l'érection qui se formait sous le boxer se son camarade, le fin tissus glissa le long les jambes pâles du blond pour finir sa course dans le tuyaux d'évacuation d'eau (Nda : très romantique). Il la saisit et entama un va et vient accompagné par les mouvements de hanches du blond.

- Harry, gémissait il sans cesse.

Le beau brun stoppa son mouvement pour embrasser langoureusement le blond. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et saisit le sexe dressé de Harry, y balada sa langue sous les plaintes du brun, puis la prit dans sa bouche et suça avec une avidité peu commune.

Draco se releva, et embrassa Harry, leurs langues s'entre mêlant avec passion. Puis, le brun entreprit de caresser les hanches fines de son compagnon, frissonnantes de désirs.

- Harry, gémit Draco, arrête de me torturer, s'il te plait.

Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il continua donc ses caresses délicieuses sur le corps de rêve du blond. Le brun frôlait avec lenteur un des mamelons du jeune homme tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Harry, chuchotait Draco inlassablement.

Le jeune homme se retrouva face au mur, et senti un doigt rentrer dans son anus crispé.

- Détend toi, lui intima le brun.

Les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur le carrelage du mur de la douche lorsqu'un second doigt entra en lui, le faisant gémir à plusieurs reprises. Harry le pénétra avec douceur, lui arrachant des petits cris de jouissance. Puis il fit un va et vient passionné pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Après d'innombrables coup de bassin, le brun joui à l'intérieur de Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis chacun lava le corps de l'autre avec plaisir. Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle de bain, épuisés, et allèrent se coucher. Le blond se lova entre les bras musclé de Harry, et ils s'endormirent sur un dernier baiser.

Harry se réveilla, toujours lover contre Draco. Il savoura quelques instants l'air frai qui s'engouffrai par la fenêtre ouverte, puis il se leva pour admirer le paysage, la mer d'argent immobile, l'horizon azur, le sable blanc. Le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit un déjeuner substantiel. Ensuite, il retourna regarder Draco dormir.

Le blond se réveilla environ deux heures plus tard, sous le regard tendre du Survivant.

- Bonjour toi !

- Salut ! répondit Draco en étirant ses muscles douloureux.

Harry apporta à Draco son petit déjeuné sur un plateau en bois.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, Draco à moitié endormi somnola sur les genoux de Harry occupé à lire la Gazette des sorciers.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? Demanda Draco en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Tu ne travail pas ?

- Non…

- Bah, je sais pas.

- Ok, bon je vais faire des course, y a presque plus rien des le frigo. Déclara le blond en se levant. Il se prépara rapidement et parti.

Harry passa son après midi tous seul, tournant en rond dans l'appartement vide.

- Me revoilà, cria Draco dans l'entrée. Harry accouru l'aider à ranger ses emplettes.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine, en plus j'ai eu une idée pour ce soir.

_Une heure plus tard._

Draco pénétra dans la cuisine, d'où un fumet délicieux s'échappait. Harry le fit s'asseoir, et ils mangèrent de bon appétit le plat qu'il avait préparé.

- Tu disais que tu avais eu une idée pour ce soir…

- Balade au clair de lune sur la plage, dit rêveur Harry, j'en ai toujours rêvé.

Les deux jeunes hommes rangèrent la table, sortirent de la demeure de Draco, et se baladèrent main dans la main sur la plage de sable fin.

- On s'assoie là ? Demanda Dray.

Le couple s'installa dans le sable. Harry saisit les lèvres fraîches de Draco, pendant que ce dernier commençait à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Sa main blanche s'y glissa, et …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Fin. _

_(Nda : niark niark niark)_

_Merci de m'avoir lu. une review ? (moi j'aimerai bien D)... _


	2. note

Kikou,

je voulais juste dire que des fics et osdes mêmes auteurs vont paraitrent sur le profil "les zizines"

le lien : http/www.fanfiction/u/1054939/

à bientôt(peut être)


End file.
